


Historias de Tarde da Noite

by Bbarbosad



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbarbosad/pseuds/Bbarbosad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historias curtas inspiradas pelos trabalhos de H.P. Lovecraft, Edgar Allan Poe e alguns autores brasileiros. Historias com o objetivo de entreter, com um ar de misterio e um leve aroma de escuridão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historias de Tarde da Noite

Era tarde da noite, eu tinha acabado de terminar meu turno e precisava de um descanso. Como sempre eu decidi ir ao Benny’s, uma espelunca meia-boca perto do meu trabalho.

“O de sempre, Jack?” perguntou Benny, um homem de meia idade sombrio. “Tu sabes como eu gosto” rapidamente respondi. Eu trabalhava no necrotério local, e meus turnos geralmente iam de 6 da tarde até às 3 da manhã, pessoalmente, eu gostava do meu trabalho, mas era muito cansativo.

Depois das minhas horas de trabalho eu ia ao Benny’s, bebia meu Bourbon e comia costelas. I também andava para casa; eu nunca gostei de carros ou motocicletas. Se eu precisava ir a algum lugar, eu preferia andar. Mas morar no subúrbio de Terrebone Parrish tornava isso fácil, pois andar pela cidade levava mais ou menos 23 minutos numa boa velocidade. Formalmente eu não tinha graduação em nenhuma faculdade, mas por causa da minha experiência e da necessidade da cidade eu me tornei o legista, um trabalho que muitos não gostariam, mas eu pessoalmente gostava de abrir pacientes—afinal, já estavam mortos mesmo.

Quando eu chego em casa não sei dizer se minha casa era mais bagunçada do que minha vida ou vice-versa. Eu me sentia cansado, mas eu não queria dormir, porque todas as vezes que dormia depressão e ansiedade enchiam meus sonhos. E eu preferia enfrentar monstros da vida real a me afogar em um mundo em que não tenho controle. Eu passava meus dias basicamente trabalhando no meu jardim ou com meus projetos de taxidermia; eu não tinha amigos ou família, e meus vizinhos não se importavam em me visitar, nem eu queria visita-los.

Ao cair da noite, chegou a hora de ir ao trabalho. Eu sempre levava para casa fichas dos pacientes, para que então assim que eu chegasse sabia o que esperar. Aquela noite eu decidi levar um vaso de lírios para o trabalho; todo o esforço que eu coloquei no meu jardim havia me recompensado com belos Lírios Vale Da Morte, ou _Lilium Necrosa_. E arrumei minha maleta e parti para o necrotério.

O cheiro de formol rapidamente tomou conta do meu nariz no minuto que pisei no laboratório; ali eu estava um dos únicos lugares em que podia ter paz e tirar minha mente da vida real. “Morgan, Laura” eu li em voz alta enquanto me preparava para ver o corpo. então eu ouvi uma doce voz, “Essa sou eu. Obrigada pelas flores...” O medo rapidamente correu pelas minhas veias; nunca em todos esses anos eu esperava um dos mortos falar comigo—naquele momento meu sangue gelou, e eu tive calafrios.

“Não tenha medo” disse ela, “Sabe, o seu amor me deu vida, quer dizer, não vida. Gostei das flores—lírios?” Eu não acreditava o que estava vendo: uma bela jovem, pálida como a neve, cheiro da morte na sua pele e seus olhos, profundos e escuros como a noite.

Eu a identifiquei como sendo a moça que eu havia sonhado por toda a minha vida, e agora eu me sentia dormente, face a face com ela. Ela tinha usado o lençol que cobre os corpos e tinha se coberto, porque a sala esfriava muito rápido. Ela estava sentada na maca quando me disse, “Vem mais perto” e em um sussurro, “eu não mordo” e pude ver um sorriso bobo no seu rosto. Quando me aproximei dela, ela tomou minha mão. Eu podia ler seus lábios. _Beije-me_.

Quando beijei seus lábios gelados, realidade desapareceu.


End file.
